


Tomorrow

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: The twins decide that Oliver will need their help when it comes to starting and maintaining a relationship with Hermione.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Happy Days.

Fred and George were leaning against the wall of the parlor in Grimmauld Place, watching as Hermione spoke to Oliver Wood on the other side of the room. She looked amazing, so much lighter than did with the pressure of of school and the war on her.

“I don’t get it,” George took a gulp of his fire whiskey, “two red-headed gods and she picks Oliver Wood. Maybe she feels sorry for him”

“No,” Fred replied as Hermione threw her head back, laughing at whatever the rising Quidditch star had said, “she doesn’t know him the way we do.”

“She looks happy.” George responded, “Happier than I’ve ever seen her.”

“Well, she no longer has to get Ronald passing grades.” Fred laughed dryly, “They look good together.”

“We gotta make sure he doesn’t screw this up.” 

“That’s asking a lot,” Fred grinned, “Remember the last one?”

“None of his past girls were anywhere close to Hermione’s caliber. She’s special, unique.”

“Terrifying.”

“Beautiful.”

“Intelligent.”

“Funny.”

“Everything he could want.” Fred nodded, “Yup, he will definitely need our help.”

“Tomorrow.” George responded, the twins watching as Hermione left the room and Oliver followed right her.


End file.
